Nolan Grayson
| Weight = 250 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Greying hair at temples | Citizenship = Viltrumite | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Viltrum Emperor, Superhero | Education = | Origin = Viltrumite | PlaceOfBirth = Viltrum Empire | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Cory Walker | First = Invincible #1 | HistoryText = Omni-Man is the father of Mark Grayson and a member of Viltrumite race, a humanoid species of extraterrestrial origin who possess superhuman strength, super speed, virtual immortality, and flight. Origin Nolan Grayson was born on Viltrum to Lord Argall and an unknown mother. Nolan's true heritage was hidden from records in order to hide him from Viltrumite enemies. He later signed up for planet conquering committee. At first, he was looking for planets to take over but he later joined to go into action. He attended auditions and proved himself capable of taking on the task of planet conquering. After successfully conquering planets, he went to command his own unit. Since Viltrumites were so successful in conquering planets and a virus severely depleted the Viltrumite population, the Viltrum Empire decided on a different strategy. Taking advantage of their long life spans, they decided they should infiltrate a society first and weaken the chance of it resisting takeover. He took on the mission and flew to Earth to accomplish his task. He would meet Cecil Stedman and with him wishing to learn Human culture. Nolan adopted the last name Grayson to become more human. Not long after his arrival he met Deborah Grayson, his soon-to-be wife. The two gave birth to their son. Over the years, Nolan continued his battles with supervillains and led him to his original encounter with the Guardians of the Globe. Although he did not join them, he later worked with them. He told all of his human friends a false story of why he was here on Earth. Omni-Man, Defender of Democracy Omni-Man battled many villains to protect Earth. While raising Mark, he revealed to him that one day he would receive superpowers just like he did. Nolan also revealed his false origin story. Nolan caught Mark fighting crime and introduced him to Art Rosenbaum. Mark later received a costume after discovering his superpowers. Nolan took Mark on a few jobs with him. First, Mark and Nolan stopped the Flaxans. Nolan later was abducted and taken prisioner. They neutralized his powers but he regained them and lead a revolt, causing much damage to the dimension. Eight months in the Flaxan dimension, He escaped by to his world and told Mark and Debbie about it. He also had Mark substitute for him in battling an alien invader. While Mark and William were away at Upstate University, Nolan and Debbie had many intimate moments until Mark arrived, disgusted. While Mark was sleeping due to his many superheroes jobs, Nolan sprang his plans to prepare Earth for a Viltrumite takeover. He delayed a false call to the Guardian’s base. After all of the Guardians of the Globe arrived, Nolan slaughtered all of them, including The Immortal. The Demon Detective questioned Nolan and listed out suspects, one being Black Samson. He attended the Guardian’s funerals until it was interrupted by Black Samson’s butler, Sanford. Nolan easily stopped him and headed home with Mark. He contemplated what he will he do for Mark’s birthday with Debbie. Mark and Nolan watched a movie after Mark’s friends left. The next day, Nolan practiced on how he would tell Mark about his real origin, but became frustrated in the process. He attempted to do so while Mark was in the kitchen, but Mark refused. Revealing the Truth Nolan saved a carnival from a monster until he was interrupted by the Immortal, who he had killed before. Mark arrived to Nolan fighting the Immortal, in which Nolan impaled Immortal and bisected him. Mark witnessed and Nolan revealed to Mark his true Viltrumite origin. Nolan stated that the Viltrumite race had a perfect society before killing off the weak. Nolan stated that anyone who resisted takeover was killed off and would be rewarded for his accolades. Nolan asked Mark to join him in taking over the planet. Nolan also revealed that Mark would live for thousands of years and everyone Mark loves would die. Mark refused to let him take over Earth. Mark began to get into a dispute with Nolan and the duo battle one another. Nolan punched Mark through a building, killing thousands of people. While arguing more, Nolan claimed that Debbie meant nothing to him. Mark called him a liar, stating that he loves his mom, but Nolan rebuffed him, saying that he is telling him the truth for the first time. Nolan pummeled Mark through various locations around the world. Nolan mocked Mark and asked him what would Mark have after he’s lived long enough. Mark revealed that he will still have his father. Nolan prepared to kill Mark but decided to spare him. He flew into space, crying from what Mark revealed to him. Betraying the Viltrum Empire After realizing he loved Mark too much to kill him, Nolan decides to take over another planet, hoping to lessen his sentence for deserting the Viltrum Empire. He arrives to Thraxa, deciding on it instantly. He learned that the Thraxans had a short life span of 9 months and that the oldest rules the entire planet. After revealing that he has lived for thousands of years, Nolan become their new ruler without having to fight his way up. He would send a Thraxan to get Mark to come to Thraxa. The Thraxan’s mission was successful and he sees Mark again. Mark clenches his fist as does Nolan prepared to attack him. Mark starts crying and Nolan embraces him. Mark asks him to come back to Earth, but Nolan refuses. Nolan states that what he’s done can’t be undone and he must stay on Thraxa. Nolan explains to Mark how he got to Thraxa and leads Mark to his private chambers. Mark punches him, hoping to see if he was one of the Thraxans. Nolan reveals to Mark that he has a new mate, Andressa and he has a child with her. Nolan goes on to explain that his son’s purple skin will have him killed because the Viltrumites consider a genetic flaw a weakness, and his time on Earth has changed him. He also asks for Mark’s help in defending Thraxa from the Viltrumites. The Viltrumites arrive and Nolan asks that Mark take Andressa and his son to safety. While Mark takes him to safety, he would assess the damage. While Lucan is attempted to capture Mark, Nolan stops him and disembowels Lucan, believing he had killed him. He rushes back to take Andressa and his son back to safety. He arrives to see the two other Viltrumites that came slaughter the Thraxans. Nolan becomes enraged and takes it out on his son, until he sees the Viltrumites and attacks them. He would save Mark from being attacked by one of them. Nolan and Mark would injure the duo with Nolan nearly killing the two. He is ambushed by Lucan, who revealed himself to be alive after his disembowelment. He breaks Nolan’s spine and passes out. Nolan is then taken prisoner, but asks Mark to read his books before he’s taken off. Imprisonment & Escape While his back injury has been healing, he would share a cell with a prisoner of an unknown alien race. Noticing something wrong with Nolan, Nolan reveals to him that he misses his wife. He attempts to escape but his plans are stopped by Kregg. Kregg informs Nolan is in full health, that he will now be put to death. Kregg inflicts damage on Nolan and has two other Viltrumites take home back to his cell. On his way back, he notices Allen and wonders why he is here. Allen communicates with him telepathically and assures him that he talk with Nolan again. Allen would speak with Nolan about the Coalition of Planets, Mark’s role in the war between the two factions, and Allen’s plan to free Nolan. Nolan is reluctant at first until Allen tells him of Telia and how the Unopans won’t allow their union. Nolan tells Allen of his wife and how his love of her is against Viltrumite customs. He befriends Allen and Nolan decides to go with Allen’s plan. A Viltrumite arrives to kill him and Nolan informs Allen. While the two Viltrumites were attempted to kill Nolan. Allen would arrive to his aid with Battle Beast. While the battle ensues, Allen punches a whole into the prison, taking advantage of his ability to breath in the vacuum of space. Allen is attacked by a Viltrumite, but Nolan intervenes. The duo readies a punch and kills the Viltrumite, gushing his brain matter in space. Allen becomes worried because he believes that will send more Viltrumites. Nolan reveals that there are less than 50 pure-blooded Viltrumites in the universe and that there won’t be any arriving to the scene. Preparations For War Nolan reveals to Allen the origin of the Viltrum Empire and how they became an unbeatable race. Nolan also reveals that the Viltrum Empire will likely turn Earth into a breeding camp. Allen grabs his gear and the duo head to Talescria. He goes to Allen’s apartment and interrupts Allen and Telia’s moment. She fires at Nolan with a weapon, though not having an effect on him. The next day, they go to see Thaedus and Nolan reveals to Thaedus information about the Viltrumites. Thaedus also reveals that he is a Viltrumite and that he didn’t realize he was the only Viltrumite to rebel. Thaedus asks that the duo go on a mission for them, revealing that the Viltrumites have a spy in the Coalition. Thaedus states that the duo only report to him and sends them on their way. Nolan and Allen head to an asteroid belt looking a gun belonging to a being Space Racer. Nolan states that he battled him hundreds of years ago and he believed Space Racer died. They find the gun and attempt to grab it, only for Space Racer reveal himself to be alive. Nolan and Allen hold him down until Space Racer shoots his gun, causing a chain reaction. After a brief scuffle, Nolan and Allen convinces Space Racer that he has changed and Space Racer heads with Talescria with them. Thaedus congratulates the duo on their mission and Nolan stays at Allen’s apartment, annoyed by Telia and Allen’s intimate moments. Thaedus would send the duo on various missions such as retrieving the Ragnar, Klaxus plants, and listing the aid of other allies. Some missions they were successful with while others didn’t go well. After all the missions, Nolan and Thaedus would discuss Nolan’s worries about the war. Thaedus reveals to Nolan that he created the Scourge Virus, although not knowing it caused a mass genocide. Thaedus also reveals that he created a stronger version of it and he won’t hesitate to use it again if they are close to losing the war. Viltrumite War Thaedus would send Nolan and Allen to Earth get any allies they could to fight in the Viltrumite War. He asks Mark to relay that Oliver isn’t to come to the battle. Next, Allen and Nolan would go see Tech Jacket at his space station. They recruit him and Nolan heads to see his wife. Nolan apologizes for what he said with Debbie not wanting to hear it. He leaves to Oliver’s room and asks that he comes to Talescria with them. Oliver accepts and they leave on a Talescrian spaceship until they are ambushed by Conquest, Lucan, and an unnamed Viltrumite. Conquest grabs Nolan, overenjoyed that he gets to kill Nolan and headbutts him. While Oliver is battling Lucan, Nolan intervenes and chokes Lucan. The Viltrumites unleash a conquered race of alien and Oliver, running out of breath, goes to a habitable planet. Nolan rushes to see where Mark and Conquest are. He arrives with Oliver to see Conquest dead and Mark disemboweled, nearly dying from the battle. Nolan tends to Mark’s wounds and buries Conquest, much to Oliver’s disgust. Over the time of Mark healing, Nolan uses the time to know Oliver better on a personal level. Months later, Mark fully heals from his injuries and Nolan reveals to Mark that Mark killed Conquest. The trio head back into the fight and head to Talescria to assist in the war effort. He rushes to Anissa and attacks her. After Viltrumites retreat, Thaedus confronts the traitor and the traitor reveals that they are going to Viltrum. The next day, Thaedus prepares the Coalition and its allies for the final battle at Viltrum. Thaedus leads the group into, but Thaedus is ambushed by a Viltrumite woman. Battle Beast smacks her with his mace and Thragg leads the charge. Space Racer arrives with the Ragnars and they commence battle. Anissa grabs Nolan and attempts to suffocate him. He attacks her and Thaedus grabs Mark to go with his plan. Nolan follows and grabs Mark, noticing that he isn’t going as fast as Thaedus and him. They charge into Viltrum and successfully destroy the planet. After the explosion, Nolan is subdued by Viltrumites, but is released after a shockwave. He sides himself with Thaedus and witnesses his decapitation by Thragg. Looking in shock, Nolan readies himself with Allen to fight the remaining Viltrumites. Thragg attacks Mark until Nolan intervenes. Thragg reveals to Nolan that Thaedus killed Argall, Emperor of Viltrum, and sent the empire into disarray. Nolan reveals that he doesn’t care and that the Viltrumites deserve extinction for what their galactic tyranny. Thragg headbutts Nolan until Battle Beast intervenes. Thragg throws him aside and continues his assault on Nolan and Mark. Thragg grabs the duo, with Nolan attempts to save Mark. Thragg releases Nolan and attacks Mark. Nolan rushes to Mark’s aid, only to be impaled and disemboweled. Thragg decides to let the duo live and they retreat from Viltrum. Two weeks later, Nolan would recover from his injuries and see Oliver in a stasis tank. Allen reveals that to that there is no Viltrumite activity in the Coalition Galaxy. Mark believes that the Viltrumites wouldn’t have let Nolan and him live unless they wanted to hurt them. Mark believes they went to Earth. Tech Jacket, Nolan, and Mark head to Earth. Mark heads out of the spaceship with Nolan following. Thragg reveals himself to the duo. Mark attempts to fight, but Thragg suggest they talk. Thragg offers a truce in exchanged that the Viltrumites take over Earth. Mark refuses but Thragg explains that they will hide among Earth’s inhabitants and interbreed with them before announcing their takeover. Mark reluctantly agrees, thinking back on what could happen if he didn’t. Thragg flies off, thanking them, ending the Viltrumite War. Post Viltrumite War Nolan heads back to their house. Nolan reconciles to Debbie, though reluctant at first to. Nolan Nolan would visit The Pentagon and realizes he must leave Earth again. Nolan reveals to Mark and Eve that him and Debbie will be going to Talescria to work on their relationship. On their way over, they would have several intimate moments. In Talescria, he notices Oliver crime fighting and they head to Debbie. Allen asks to see Nolan and Allen is concerned with pressure from the Coalition to kill the Viltrumites off. He sends Nolan on to his new place with Debbie and Oliver. The next morning, Allen calls Nolan and Oliver and asks Oliver to leave. Allen reveals that he going to handle the Viltrumites on Earth by dispensing the Scourge Virus into the atmosphere. Nolan becomes angry and the two battle. Nolan condemns Allen for suggesting such a plan since it’s similar to what the Viltrumites did to Unopa. Allen rebuffs by saying that it’ll stop that incident from happening again. Nolan launches Allen into space and Allen injures Nolan until Oliver arrives. Oliver lands a low blow on Allen until the Coalition Military arrives. Allen explains what he plans to do with the virus and Oliver sides with him, much to Nolan’s shock. Nolan explains that the Viltrumite will change while on Earth because Earth will change the Viltrumite way of thinking, as did him. Oliver disagrees as he states that humans are selfish and are just as violent as Viltrumites. Nolan rushes to Oliver, but could not hurt him like he did Mark. Allen launches Nolan into his apartment house and Debbie condemns him, mistaking him for trying to take over. The Coalition Military arrives and they arrest Nolan. The Death Of Everyone Nolan is then released after Allen realizes the error of his ways. Allen then sends Nolan back to Earth to check on the Viltrumite situation. They arrive to Earth to find out Mark is dead from Atom Eve. Mark appears later, stating that it was a clone that was killed by Dinosaurus. Nolan is relieved along with Debbie. Cecil asks to talk with Nolan. Cecil believes that Nolan must still be punished for what his battle with his son. Cecil gives Nolan exile and states that he will have to stay on the Guardians Moon base. He also asks that he keep a eye on the Viltrumite warship on the moon. Assuming A New Role After Cecil left the moon base, Nolan and Debbie prepare to have an intimate moment. However, Thragg interrupts, attempting to kill Nolan. Seeing his wife almost being launched into space, he headbutts Thragg and rushes to save his wife. He manages to get her into an emergency air lock and continues his battle with Thragg, confusing that he broke their truce. Nolan continues to say that he poses no threat to Thragg. Thragg decides to let Nolan know his origin before he dies. Thragg reveals that Nolan is the son of Lord Argall, former Emperor of the Viltrum Empire. Thragg also reveals that he won’t let Nolan rule because he is a traitor. Nolan argues that he doesn’t desire to rule, but Thragg decides that Nolan must die anyway. Thragg severely injures Nolan until Kregg stops him, accompanied with Thula, Lucan, and Anissa. Nolan lands a blow on Thragg and the four asks why Thragg is attempting to kill Nolan. They discover Nolan’s heritage and turn on Thragg. They attempt to kill him, but Nolan asks that they let him live. The four obey and they bow to him, symbolizing his new role as Emperor. Nolan would give a brief speech during his inauguration, citing that the Viltrumites should welcome the change from their time on Earth. He leaves to heal and visits Thragg in his holding cell. Thragg suggest that Nolan kill him, but Nolan refuses, arguing that those are the old ways of the Viltrumites. Nolan brings Thragg before the other Viltrumite to serve out his sentence. Nolan decides that Thragg is to be exiled. Thragg leaves the Viltrumite Warship and Nolan relays the message to Allen, much to Allen’s frustration. Nolan also see Mark and they head to the moon. Mark reveals to Nolan that Eve is pregnant with his child. Nolan congratulates him and Mark heads back home after they discuss other topics. Afterwards, Nolan and Debbie would have Mark and Eve over for dinner. Eve accidentally reveals that she is pregnant to Debbie after Nolan asks Mark to tell Debbie. During dinner, Nolan tell Mark and his story of destroying Viltrum. To see how strong they are, the duo would engage in an arm wrestling match, much to Debbie and Eve’s annoyance. They are at a stand-still until Nolan gains the upper hand after Mark notices Anissa watching them. The result destroys the tables, much to Debbie’s anger. Nolan would attend to Mark after Eve’s leg was dismembered. Eve would be given a prosthetic leg and her child would be given birth to. Nolan reveals to Mark that Monster Girl was found in space and she is in surgery. Anissa reports to Nolan that they know where Robot’s location is. Another Viltrumite reports that one of his drones are on the moon. The Viltrumites head to the moon and Robot reveals that he knows that Monster Girl is in their custody. Robot asks how she is doing and Nolan reveals she’s stable. Robot reveals that he knows about the Viltrumite mission to interbreed and asks that he work with him. Nolan agrees and stops Mark when he attempts to destroy Robot’s drone. Nolan tells Mark that he has allied with Robot, much to Mark’s digust. Nolan would see his own home destroyed with his wife. After hearing a speech from the Immortal, Mark would attempt to convince his father to help him take down Robot, but Nolan refuses. Nolan explains that doing nothing is the best because doing something will put too many lives at risk. Anissa interrupts and Mark grabs her by her neck. Nolan calls for Mark but he demand he stay out of it. Mark lets her go after something he said, with Nolan wondering what’s going on. Nolan have a meal with Mark and Art. Nolan would say his goodbyes to Mark before he and Eve take their child to Talescria. Reboot Following the restart of a new timeline, Nolan was once again Omni-Man - Defender of Democracy. After the Flaxan invasion occurred in Saudi Arabia in the new timeline, Nolan discovered that Mark was hiding that his Viltrumite abilities had awakened from him. Tensions arose at dinner between Mark and Nolan. Nolan asked Mark why he hid his powers from him. Mark asked that Nolan meet him in the sky. Mark asked him if his love for Mark and Debbie was true. Nolan came to the realization that he did indeed love them. Mark then revealed that he knew that Nolan planned to take over Earth and asked that he not go through with it. Nolan frowned and clenched his fist in anger. | Powers = Nolan has shown to be the strongest superhero on Earth before he left the planet as his natural Viltrumite abilities made him so. Nolan easily killed the original Guardians of the Globe with minimal effort. He easily defeated his son, Mark. He has defeated the Mauler twins, Mister Liu's astral dragon, battled two Viltrumies. Nolan has lived for thousands of years and is still in his physical prime. | Abilities = * | Strength = Class 100+. Nolan has carried objects much heavier than himself | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} References Category:Flight